Car Radio-No Hero (ENG)
by Rachele Rizzoli
Summary: One shot based on two amazing songs. Jane's story is described with Car Radio by Twenty One Pilots and Maura's story is described with No Hero by Elisa. Two different artists, two amazing songs, two awesome stories to tell.


Do you remember, Maura..

Do you remember, Maura, when I showed you the letter I was holding in my hands? Your tears wet the paper, and then mine did too. Do you remember, Maura, when you looked at me and I didn't know what to say, but you understood, you understood that it would go the way you absolutely did not want it to go?

Do you remember, Maura, the hug you gave me, so warm and desperate?

Do you remember, Maura, when..

"I've made up my mind, I will enter the army."

"Jane, you can't, please think about it."

"I want to do it, I want to serve my country."

"You can do that here as well, the homicide squad needs you, to put away the bad people, the murderers."

"Please Maur, just let me go."

You were so scared that I would never come back to you, but now I'm here, sitting silently in my car, I don't even know if I'm just driving in circles or if I'm actually going back to you. Sometime silence is violent. I want to turn the steering wheel, turn around and go where I could never come back from. War changed me, it killed me like I killed other people, innocent people, led by a wrong government. I regret it, and I just want to go where you are, tell you what I'm feeling, telling you that I'm sorry I killed people, I'm sorry that I took away their chance to go back to their Maura. My Maura. I'm hating this car, so much, this silent car, that forces me to think about my feelings, they're so contrasting. What I'm thinking is really terrifying, I need to stop. Peace will win and fear will lose, because there is faith. Faith means being awake, being awake means having to think and having to think means being alive. And I can't take it. I push on the gas pedal and I'm getting closer and closer to darkness.

* * *

Hi Jane..

I received all your letters, they are beautiful and they help me cope with the feeling of emptiness, with the fact that I miss you. But your last letter, that's my favorite.

"I'm coming home Maura, I'm coming back to you." is what you wrote me, and now I'm here waiting for you.

During these months I was thinking a lot, I hated knowing you were fighting, I just wanted to help and protect you.

I'm no hero, but I know that love does miracles and my love for you goes beyond everything else. It looks like a movie, but I promise I will keep you with me, always, you'll be safe and we'll go through anything together. I'll give you all my love, nothing else.

I know how much you suffered, I read it between the words of your letters. I know it hurt you that you had blood on your hands, that you hurt other people, but you won't have to do it ever again. When you'll be back to me everything will be as it used to and I'll finally be able to love you like I've done for years, even though… You've never noticed, have you?

It will be beautiful Jane, I swear.

"Doctor Isles?"

"Yes Susie?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, I got a call from upstairs. Detective Rizzoli was involved in a car accident."

"What?"

I get up for the chair in a second, without even getting my jacket, I just run to you. When I get to the place where the incident happened you're sitting in you car, cops asking you to get out, but you refuse. The front of your car is all curled up against a pole, you're scratched and blood is pretty much everywhere. I get closer even if the policemen tell me not to, I just push them away and run towards you. I would take a bullet for you, I would throw myself from a building to save you. Please Jane, don't you shut your eyes, don't hide your heart behind the shadows of the wrong that you did.

"Maura?"

"I'm here Jane." I take you in my arms and hold you tight.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

* * *

Jane is on her way back home with Maura.

"Come here Jane, let me change your medication."

"Maura, wait."

She grabs her hips pulling her into her arms. She kisses her and Maura can't help but kiss back, and they end up rushing up the stairs and towards the bedroom. They undress, as if they had done this a thousand times before.

When they make it to the bed they make sweet love, just what Jane needed to forget the horrors of the war.

They are hugging now, looking at each other.

"I love you Jane."

"I love you Maura."

"I am no hero, but I will protect you and love you."

"Please, always fill this silence, the silence that hurts me."

They smile, loosing themselves into each other's eyes.


End file.
